Somebody for Everyone
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: When the Cullen's first attend Fork's High school, Emmett has a problem that makes Rosalie jealous. Not only is a girl interested in him, but she thinks she might actually has a chance! Taken place before Bella's arrival.


**Someone for Everyone: An Emmett Cullen One-shot **

**By InspiredInTheMoment**

The Day started like every other day for normal human-being, get up shower, get dressed, brush their teeth, but being a vampire, you get to live without that luxury. That was what Emmett loved most about being a vampire, that and un-human strength.

Emmett, and the rest of the Cullen's, had moved back to Forks, where they were starting their first day of Jr. year there, well it wasn't exactly their first, but you get the point. Emmett's wife and one true love, Rosalie was already in a bad mood, given that they had to moving again, Rose hated moving more then anything. Her face was paler then normal, her eyes topaz and filled with anger, yet she was beautiful in his eyes, and every one else's for that matter. Emmett couldn't help himself, he was proud to have her as his wife, not only did this angel save him from death, she was pretty hot as well. Of course Emmett could just ask anyone that.

"You know, your looking kind of sexy today Rose, come to think of it you looked sexy yesterday too, and the day before that, and the day before-"

"Are you trying to get something out of buttering me up Emmett? Because if you are, I'm not in the mood" Rose spat, rolling her eyes, and continued to fix her hair.

Emmett Chuckled, and shrugged.

"Had to give it a shot" he said with a grin, and he stood there, leaning against the door frame, nearly breaking it.

Rosalie turned and walked over to him and raised an eyebrow, holding two outfits in her hand.

"Unless you want to help me choose between outfits, I suggest you go find Edward or Jasper to play with"

That was all she had to say to him, Emmett shook his head, and dashed out of there before she said anymore.

The house was fairly large, with 7 Vampires living there that was to be expected, Emmett quickly left his and Rosalie's room, and went down stairs, to Edward playing his favorite piano piece. Edward was his favorite brother, although it was difficult having a mind reader for a brother, Emmett found to amusing most days.

"Hey Bro, care for a rematch from last night? I'm game if you are" Emmett said, standing over the piano, as he saw Edward's pale fingers dance across the keys. Edward'a topaz eyes shift to his brother's pale face, not stopping the music.

"I'd rather not, we only have an hour before looking human" Edward said, with a sigh, as he continued playing.

"Aw come on, you wuss, bring it" Emmett said, hitting Edward on the shoulder, just as Esme walked in, patting Emmett on the back.

"You guys better be off for school you don't want to be late on the first day"

Edward got up from the piano and started to walk outside to one of their newly bought cars, Emmett didn't like the way his brother looked, sad and lonely, but what was he gonna do? Get all emotional? Doubtful, if Edward wanted to get all touchy feely on him, Emmett was the wrong brother. Edward needed Jasper.

"Rose, time to go" Emmett said in a low voice, knowing she would be able to hear him, Emmett saw Jasper and Alice slid on down the stairs gracefully, as he heard Rose complain the whole way she walked to the car.

"This is completely pointless" Rose said, snarling as she stormed to the car, slamming the door tight.

Emmett laughed, shaking his head,

"I call shotgun" he yelled as he slid into the front seat, Jasper quickly running behind him.

As soon as they got to the school the smell of human blood surround them, Emmett's mouth began to fill with venom. He wouldn't hurt them, he learned the hard way, after killing an innocent woman a few years back, Emmett promised himself never to get to drawn to the weak humans. The memory of the scent invaded his mind, making Edward tense, Emmett looked at him apologetically, as Jasper began to speak.

"How are they going to react to us?" Jasper said, worrying about getting to close. He was the newest one of the family, poor thing, suffering so much, thinking of himself as being weak.

"No worries Jazz, its fine" Alice said, taking a moment to concentrate, a few moments she began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Emmett asked, as Edward began to smirk knowing exactly what Alice was laughing about. Emmett raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes, as Edward parked the car finally, no one answering Emmett's demand.

"Will someone let me in on it?" he growled, as Jasper and Rose got out of the car.

"Lets just say it's not going to be a good day for Rosalie" Alice said, running away with laughter in her voice, as Jasper walked with her, holding her hand, Rosalie hissed, and looked at Edward, who was laughing to himself, and continued to walk., Emmett shrugged and followed.

"Come on Rose, don't worry about it, we're going to be late."

Rose glared, and finally began to walk.

The school was small, holding a hundred and fifty kids at the most. There was no doubt in the Cullen's mind that they would be the new topic of everyone's conversation.

As they walked to the double wide doors of the school, Emmett noticed that Rosalie was walking slower than usual. She was in no hurry to be surrounded by ugly teenage boys drooling over her. As he waited for her to catch up, he felt a light bump hitting his left shoulder, followed by a thump. He looked down to see a small, redheaded, freckled face human girl. She was cute, about his age, appearance wise, wearing a huge sweatshirt and jeans. She was on the ground now of course, given that she just ran into practically stone. Her books were everywhere on the ground.

"Whoa, sorry." Emmett said, grabbing her by the side of her waist with on hand and pulling her up without effort. She felt like a feather.

"Oh its no--" She paused, gazing up at Emmett's huge arms, and his perfect pale face. "Biggie…." She said with a giggle.

After helping her pick up her books, Emmett apologized again to her, looking around to see Edward leaning against a locker smiling widely. Emmett curled his lip at him and turned back to the human girl.

"Hi, you must be new here." She said extended her hand, "I'm Lacey!" Her voice was excited, like a child waiting to open a present.

Emmett's throat burned a little, inhaling her common scent.

"Emmett." He said simply, as he felt Rose's cool hand on his shoulder.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale." Rose said from behind Emmett's shoulder, than stepped away from Emmett, so the girl could see her firm, beautiful body.

Lacey gasped, unwillingly, as if she was looking at a super model from one of her magazines. She nodded at Rose, and smiled at Emmett. Emmett reminded her of one of the jocks from the school, only much more attractive. He had a gentle vibe about him, making her instantly liking him.

Lacey batted her eyes, knowing it was kind of stupid standing next to Rose, but she had to give it a shot.

"So, Emmett, do you need help finding you're next class?"

"Nope, I think I got it thanks." Emmett replied.

"Are you sure? You're friend can come along too if she wants too." Lacey said.

Emmett then could hear Edward laughing from behind, along with a low growl in Rose's throat that only a vampire could hear.

Emmett backed away, trying not to get to close to her. After all, they were natural killers.

Just then he felt a pat on his back, Emmett turned to see Edward smiling a crooked smile.

"I'm sure they would be delighted, right Rose?" He said and looked at his sister, who was clenching her teeth, beginning to pull her lips back. Then suddenly she felt really calm, she turned to glare at Jasper, who was standing near by, giving her a warning look.

"Wait I know! We could have lunch together!" Lacey said, clapping her hands like a three year old.

"Wait wait, I don't think-"

"Great I'll see you later!" Lacey said and practically skipped away to her class.

Emmett could hear Rose growl from behind, and Alice giggle. Edward patted him on the back, impressed that he hadn't killed her right then and there.

Rose turned to glare at him. How could he do this!? How could he just let this little human girl just walk all over him, acting like she didn't even exist at all! They were married weren't they?

"Should I kill her now or wait till dark?" Rosalie hissed into his ear. "I wouldn't suck her blood though. I wouldn't lower myself to that. I'll just snap her neck."

Emmett laughed at her

"Ill see you after class babe." He said and walked away to class. Edward followed, smirking as he did so.

Rose felt the urge to kill Alice for not warning her beforehand. There was no way she going to lose her husband to a freckled face human girl who smelt bad!

As the hours past on, Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's grew rather bored of Forks already, if you go to one school already, you pretty much went to all. Although it was pretty nice here, having being able to go outside more, but still, school was school.

As the hours past by, Emmett's mind was going a thousand-mile per-hour. Wondering what Rosalie was thinking, having a bad day, wasn't exactly fun to Emmett, he'd rather show off he's strength to all the humans. What was also going though his mind was the fact that a human girl was interested in him, of all the Cullen's? He had to wonder why. He shouldn't even be talking to her, she was human after all, and he could so easy rip her head off just by a poke. Not to mention the blood running in her veins, he wondered what it would taste like, probably wouldn't be like the innocent woman's blood. That was like hell having her alive. Of course no one understood that, Jasper had issues regardless of the scent, and Edward so far had never had a problem.

As the bell rang to release for lunch, Emmett tensed up, he was glad he was able to "eat" with his family, they got lucky that way and he was dreading seeing Lacey. Of course he wouldn't show that, because he wanted everyone to think of him as the strong one, which he was. No human girl was going to scare him off, not ever.

As Emmett glided through the doors of the Lunch room, he could feel everyone's face on him and his family.

Silly humans, he thought, seeing Edward's lips turn to a smile, and Emmett glared and walked over to him.

"Care to give me a heads up on what the human girl wants Bro?"

Edward shook his head.

"Oh no this one's all yours, just remember to not sit so close alright? And make it quick before Rose comes in and raises hell"

Emmett nodded, and walked toward Lacey, who was sitting by herself, he had to tell her that whatever relationship she had in her mind, was not going to work, weather it be friendship or otherwise. Cullen's would be smart to stay away at a far distance.

As Emmett got closer, he could see Lacey's face light up as he approached; she looked like a 5 year old on the day before Christmas.

"Hi Emmett!" she said excited, as she began to blush "here, take a seat, is your friend coming to?"

Lacey forced a smile, when mentioning Rosalie; she didn't know Emmett and the supermodel's relationship, but all she knew was Emmett was breathtakingly beautiful, like the rest of his family, only he had a playful expression to his eyes. She could tell that he had never been one for seriousness. Weather it be a relationship or not.

Emmett sat at the chair farthest away and began tapping on the table. How was he going to do this? How was he supposed to start? Usually he'd tell a person to get lost or beat it, but he decided to be more humane with this one. Although he would have loved the look on her face if he did say beat it. It'd be hilarious.

"So Emmett, how old are you?"

"18" He lied, looking around to see if Rose was somewhere near, she wasn't. "Look kid, I'd hate to tell you this-"

"So where are you and your family from?"

"Alaska, But-"

"Oh how exciting, I never been there, but it seems very different then For-"

"Lacey!" Emmett yelled, covering his face with his oversize hand. Hearing Alice and Jasper laugh at the table in a corner, he'll show those idiot not to make fun, this situation was very delicate, because with each breathe Lacey took, she'd lean in closer, causing Emmett to lose focus.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked, looking at him concerned, it was a good thing the Cullen's went hunting before coming to Forks, because if Emmett was thirsty now, the girl in front of him would be dead. Lacey looked at him innocently and smiled to encourage him.

She had pretty blue eyes it was true, but no one held up against Rose, where was she anyway?

"Lacey, you know the chick I came to school with?" Emmett said, seeing Lacey nod.

How could she not of seen her? Lacey bet every guy in the whole school had seen her.

"Is she your sister?" Lacey asked, leaning her hand over Emmett's as he pulled away quickly, no human should touch them, that's just getting to close. Emmett's eyes got big as he back away.

A few moments later, Rosalie finally walked in, throwing her books on the lunch table, and looked at her brothers' and sister's faces. One face was missing.

Emmett's.

Rosalie glared at Edward who would know exactly where he is, and Edward shrugged and pointed in the direction of Emmett and Lacey.

Rosalie was going to kill her and they were going to have to move, she was going to twist that little human's neck in front of everyone. She didn't care, as Rosalie stormed towards Emmett and Lacey, Rose stopped herself when she heard Emmett speak to the human, in a calm voice.

"Oh mo, she's not my sister, she's my girlfriend, pretty hot right? That's why I came to talk to you. So you would understand there's no one for me but My Angel" Emmett said smiling to himself, using the term girlfriend was so odd, but being that they looked young, the term wife would just scare people.

"Oh" Lacey said sadly, "I should of known, so you've been together long?"

Emmett laughed as Rose stood behind him, if she could blush she would, he told the human she was his angel, he never told a human that, it made her love him even more.

A few feet away, Edward could hear the thoughts of Rose and Emmett. Keeping his eyes on his untouched tray, he would never find someone like that, someone that's meant for him.

"Yeah, you can say that" Emmett said with a chuckle, getting up from his seat, and turn to see Rose standing there with a smile.

"Hey Babe" Emmett said to Rose, then turned to Lacey who nodded in understanding, although she liked Emmett's honesty, and would like him as a friend, the look Rose gave her was unsettling. It was probably in her best interest to stay away, come to think of it, she thought, it was odd how a boyfriend and girlfriend lived together at a young age, what freaks, Lacey thought, seeing Emmett and Rose walk hand in hand towards their family's table.

"So you told her I'm your angel huh?" Rose asked with a sweet Cocky smile.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Like you couldn't hear" he said, giving Rose a little peck.

As the Bell rang, the Cullen's began to walk to their classes, one by one they all left, until it was Emmett and Edward left still with their trays.

Emmett looked at his Brother's still face, as he picked up his tray. It was sad, how Edward was always alone. How he never found anyone like Emmett did. It made Emmett grateful for having Rosalie in his life, someone that brought out the best in him. someone to take his jokes and tell him when he's being childish. Emmett wanted that for Edward, hell they all did.

"Cheer up Edward, one day, you'll have some damsel in distress begging for you to save her" Emmett joked with a laugh as the two walked out of the lunch room.

Edward looked at him calmly.

"I am perfectly content with being just me, thanks Em"

"Please, I'm no Mind-Reader, but there's no male on this earth who wouldn't want to break down some houses, if you catch what I'm saying" Emmett said, nudging Edward on the side, making him laugh.

Edward never really thought about the physical stuff in a relationship, he always thought that relationships never applied to him. He was just going to Edward Cullen, alone in the world. He could live with that, he thought. So long as he had his family.

"You Know, maybe there more then just breaking down houses Emmett"

Emmett stopped suddenly.

"There is?" he said, being sarcastic, as Edward just shook his head.

Emmett started to walk again, and actually made a serious face, "I Know there's more, all I'm saying is one day, you'll have what we have, just wait"

Edward rolled his eyes and continued walking in the hall. They were going to be so late for class. He thought, not that it mattered.

"I'm not interested, like I said, I'm content" Edward said, As Emmett and Edward walked into one of their classes, Emmett just shook his head.

"You'll see Brother, you'll see"

And with that said, the Cullen's continued on living in Forks as normal Human Beings, Lacey stayed far away from Emmett as much as Possible, but every now and then she would catch herself looking at him. And like Emmett said, Edward did find someone to complete him, someone he wasn't expecting, and someone like Bella.

* * *

**writer's Note: REVIEWWW Tell us what you think, we're seriously proud of this one. and we need the Input!**

**Much Love,**

**T/C**


End file.
